Reminisce
by HopeYouFoundIt
Summary: Mike & Quinn were best friends but school & reputations got in the way. When they are pushed back together, how will they react and will they reconnect? Some may think its fate others may think its a coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry is motivated, intelligent and loves attention. As she stands infront of the Glee club explaining why she should have the lead in the song they are singing at Regionals. Her fellow Glee Club member shut her out, trying to prevent a headache. The only person that is truely listening to her is Finn. People suspect its because if he doesnt Rachel with ramble on about how hes a bad boyfriend. Quinn sits in the back corner twirling her hair around her finger. She looks up and spots her dark haired fellow Glee Club member standing in the doorway.

"Im so sorry im late" Mike says standing in the doorway scouting the room for the spot he would like to sit. Mr Schuester gives him a nod and he takes a seat in the back row next to Quinn.

"So glad you could join us Mike I was just telling everyone why I deserve the lead in a song at Regionals" Rachel started back up again.

Everyone else went back to tunning Rachel out best they could, expect Mike. Mike was a respectful person and was going to hear Rachel's ramble out of respect. Soon after Mike's entrance Rachel finished and took her set next to Finn.

"Alright" Mr Schuester said particularly loud to brake everyone out of their daydreams

Mike turned his head quickly and looked at Quinn. He noticed she was still sitting there with a blank look on her face. Mike chuckled to himself as he gave her a small nudge to break her out of her daydream. She jumped a little as she broke out of her daydream. She turned to look at Mike and gave him a curious look. He gestured to Mr Schuester and she quickly realized why he had nudged her. She at look Mike and gave him a small sweet smile. Mike smiled back at her.

As Mr Schuester finished up Glee Club everyone began to leave. Quinn and Mike chuckled as they could Rachel rambling to Finn about Regionals.

They walked out of the choir room side by side heading down the hallway towards Quinn's locker. Quinn then turned off to her locker as Mike continued to walk towards his. Neither of them even noticed they were walking side by side. All they were doing was heading to their lockers.

Mike and Quinn werent close friends. They called each other their friends and were friendly too each other, but never talked outside of school. When they were younger they were inseparable, they talked to each other everyday. They were neighbours so Mike would go next door and see Quinn and sometimes the other way around. When they were little they knew everything about eachother, Mike knew everything about Quinn and Quinn knew everything about Mike. They still live next door to each other and even though they see each other outside on a regular basis, all they do is give a friendly smile and move on. Mike didnt mind just a smile from Quinn because he has always loved Quinn's smile. It gives him a warm sensation in his heart and makes him smile back everytime. Mike knows how they grew apart and wishes they never did. As they reached high school Quinn joined they Cheerios and soon enough became head cheerleader. Quinn was always expected by her peers to date the quaterback and Quinn is the type of person to cave in to peer pressure. Mike has always been a quite kid and often told himself that him and Quinn would never work because now that they are in high school they are complete opposites.

* * *

><p>Quinn's next class was English which she never enjoyed. Quinn found English slow paced and repetitive. She took her assinged seat and place her books down. She looked to the front of the room as the teacher was writing the classes new assingment on the board. She tapped her pen on her book waiting for the teacher too finish. Mike walked in and sat in his asigned sit which happened to be next to her. She noticed the quick glance he gave her. Quinn could barely hear her pen through the chatter that filled the classroom, none of which was coming from her. The teacher then finished writing on the board and turned around to face her students. Quinn stopped tapping her pen, putting it down on top of her book.<p>

"Your next assingment will be completed in pairs" the teacher said as she walked around the room handing out the task outline.

She placed one infront of Quinn and moved on handing out the rest. Quinn picked it up scanning it quickly. She then heared a whisper coming from behind her. She turned slightly in her chair trying not to draw any attention. She noticed it was Santana who was whispering to her.

"We'll pair up" Santana whispered

Quinn nodded with a smile and turned back around in her seat. Quinn liked working on assignments with Santana because they were best friends and she liked hanging out with her. Quinn then thought that the assingment wasnt going to be so bad as she could do it with a friend. The teacher began to talk again after giving the students some time to look over the task outlines.

"Your task is to write a 3 page biography on your partner"

Quinn smiled again as she knew this was going to be simple because she has know Santana since they were little. She knew writing 3 pages about Santana's life was going to be quick and easy.

"Oh and your partners are the people sitting next to you".

Quinn had a blank look on her face. She slowly turned to look at Mike. She stared into his eyes giving him a small weak smile before turning back around too face the front.

**Authors Note: **This is my first every story and I have enjoyed writing this very much. Just quickly this story is based on Glee and the plots lines. I have earsed Quinn's pregnancy and in this story she will have just had a relationship with Puck instead of a baby.


	2. As painless as possible

It wasnt that Quinn didnt like Mike. She remebers how they were best friends and spent everyday together. She was afraid of spending quality one on one time with him again. It's not like spending time with Mike would wreck her reputation, and its not like it she has a boyfriend. She is afraid of spending alone time with Mike because she remebers how she felt around him. He made her feel warm, happy and most of all safe. When she's around him she's herself, nice, kind, friendly and caring. She thinks a head cheerleader cant be anything like her real self. There is something about Mike that makes her want to talk about her problems. A part of her that knows she can trust him wholeheartedly and that he will never betray her. She loved Mike and shes afraid that spending all this time with him those feelings are going to come back. Every since her dad left she doesnt trust anyone and will never let anyone in. She knows when shes around Mike she lets him completely in and she doesnt want to. She thinks if she ever lets anyone in it's a sign of weakness and she was told to never show weakness. She doesnt want to let him in, because if she does all that pain she has buried will surface.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Mike's relationship fell apart slowly. They were best friends during half of their first year. Then Cheerios and Football began to get in the way. Overall the thing that broke their friendship was neither of them were willing to fight for it. They never really talked after their friendship ended, they were in different crowds. Mike didnt like that their friendship ended but he knew that he could have done something about it. Mike didnt think it was a big deal at the time but know he misses spending time with Quinn. Quinn didnt like that their friendship ended either, the difference is she wanted to fight for it. She didnt fight because she was afraid he didnt want to be friends with her again and that's why he wasnt fighting. Their are times in both of their lives when something happens that reminds them of their friendship. They both often think back a reminisce about things they did when they were best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike wasnt sure what to think about the new assignment. He knew he still has feelings for her. He's been pretending that they dont exist, to protect his feelings. He knew what the new Quinn was like. He knew if he told her the truth she would probably rip his heart out. Also because Mike cared about Quinn, he cared about her feelings and reputation. Mike was going to try and make this assingment as painless as possible for Quinn, but the more painless it is for her the more painful it is for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now class you are going to have to spend a lot of time with your partner, and open up to your partner" the teacher said to her students while she stood at the front of the classroom.<p>

Quinn looked down at her desk. She use to know everything about Mike, they use to know everything about eachother. Quinn knows they have both changed since their friendship. She wasnt afraid of learning everything about Mike again, it was him learning everything about her. She has always thought Mike's life was perfect and she thought writing about the perfect life was going to be simple. Little did Quinn know Mike's life isnt perfect anymore

The teacher then dismissed the class and sat down at her desk getting together the papers for her next class.

Quinn got up out of her chair and gathered her belongings. She walked with Santana out of the classroom, trying to avoid eye contact with Mike. Her's and Santana's lockers were next to each other so they always walked together. They reached their lockers and Quinn began to put her stuff back. Santana opened her locker and threw her stuff in.

"So you and Mike are working together on this assignment"

"And" Quinn said without looking away from her locker

"You too were best friends" Santana said curiously why shutting her locker and leaning on it looking at Quinn

"The key word is were"

"Come on Quinn im your best friend I know you loved him"

"Exactly loved" Quinn said shutting her locker and looking at Santana

"Im just saying what if those feelings come back"

"I wont let them" Quinn said in a serious tone

"Quinn you have to stop pushing your feelings away" Santana said. Quinn was surprised Santana never cares about anyone but herself. She is a notorious bitch, but Quinn liked this Santana. The one that cares about people and their feelings. Quinn was one of the only people that actually knew Santana had a soul.

"You know me Santana I dont let people in"

"Well your going to have to let Mike back in" Santana said before she walked away

Quinn stood at her locker knowing that everything Santana said was right.

* * *

><p>Mike walked to his locker and put his books in.<p>

"So your working with Queen Bitch on the assignment huh" Puck said leaning against the locker next to Mike's

"You know I dont like it when you call her that" Mike said looking at Puck quickly

"Sorry I know you love her and everything"

Mike looked at Puck quickly again without responding

"So what are you going to tell her about your home life"

Mike looked down at his feet not want to respond but knew Puck would keep picking if he didnt. Puck was the only person he had actually told about his parents. The only person that knew who Mike was and what he wanted out of life. Mike also knew who Puck was and what he wanted out of life. Mike and Puck were best friends so they would always tell each other what was happening, and try and help the other out during bad times.

"Not much, I'll keep it breif" Mike said not looking at Puck

"She's not going to let you in, your not going to let her in, thats going to go down well" Puck said waiting for a response

"We will just get general information on each other" Mike said shutting his locker

"Too bad she changed since you were best friends, if she didnt you would already know everything about her"

Mike said nothing

"It's also too bad your going to have to let her in for this assignment" Puck said before patting Mike on the shoulder and walking away

Mike stood at his locker knowing that everything Puck said was right.

**Authors Note: **Okay so this is the second chapter. I want to quick say thankyou for your reviews on the first chapter it is much appreciated. We learn more about Quinn and Mike and their past together in this chapter. I personally like the way Puck and Santana care a lot about them and both know that they love each other. Thankyou for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Worthless

Quinn couldnt stop thinking about everything Santana said. Was Santana right? Quinn was on her way to her maths class when she walked straight into someone

The impact made Quinn drop her belongings straight away.

"Oh my god im so sorry" Quinn said leading down to grab her books. She hadn't even looked to see you she had bumped into yet.

The mystery person lent down to help her collect her books.

She still had looked at them yet, she was embarassed about bumping into them straight on.

She picked up and book and noticed the persons bright blue puma suedes.

She could recognize those shoes anywhere. I mean he did wear them everyday.

"Sorry I bumped into you Mike, my mind was elsewhere" she said before collecting her books and standing up to face him.

Her mind was on him and him only. Every since that assingment came up she couldnt seem to stop thinking about him, and after her conversation with Santana she had so many more questions.

"It's fine I wasnt watching where I was going either" he said while swallowing hard and dodging eye contact

"I better be getting to class" she said walking away before he could respond.

"Quinn" Mike shouted out

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned around and began to walk back to him

"Yeah"

"I want to talk about the assignment"

"Well I dont, I dont want to do the assignment with you Mike!"

Mike tryed to talk but she shut him out.

"I dont want to let you in, and im not going to. I never going to let you in again and the sooner this assignment is down the better!" Quinn shouted

Quinn couldnt have walked away any fast.

Quinn wasnt angry at Mike and she wishes she had never yelled at him. She wasnt angry she was afraid. Afraid of him, the way he makes her feel. She was afraid of her love for him

* * *

><p>Quinn reached her classroom and took her usually seat next to Brittany. She sat down and let out a big sigh.<p>

Quinn felt a nudge and turned her head to look at Brittany.

"What does this symbol mean again?" Brittany said point towards an add sign.

Quinn helped Brittany before starting on her own work. Quinn wanted to focus, she needed to focus but she couldnt get her mind off Mike, and what Santana had said. She sighed again before picking up her pen and working on the worksheet the teacher had handed out.

* * *

><p>Mike eventually reached his biology classroom and sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be next to Santana. He placed his books down and opened them to the necessary pages. He took out his pen and began to work.<p>

"So lets talk about Quinn shall we" Santana whispered while pretending to do her work.

Mike quickly looked up at the teacher making sure he wasnt going to get caught for talking

"Tell me again why you take biology" he said attempting to change the subject. He honesty knew it wasnt going to work, Santana was stubborn, and their was no chance she was going to give up on the Quinn subject.

"Now now Chang, we both know I am going to keep at you until you talk to me about Quinn"

"There is nothing to talk about" Mike whispered. He was still angry about the seen earlier. The way she made him feel worthless, like they were enemies.

Santana chuckled quietly to herself

"Nothing to talk about, are you kidding me, I sat with Quinn for 5 hours talking about you once"

"Really" Mike said hoping that meant something, anything. Maybe something to explain earlier.

"Dont get ahead of yourself Chang, I talked about Quinn not needing you for 2 of those 5 hours"

Mike looked down at the table, that was probably one of the last things he wanted to hear.

"Santana Lopez and Mike Chang, collect your belongings and come to the front of the classroom" The teacher said from her desk.

Mike sighed before collecting his books and walking to her at the front of the classroom.

"Miss Lopez hurry up now" The teacher said.

Mike looked back and saw Santana taking her sweet time. Santana reached the two of them and stood next to Mike.

"You too think you can just talk in the middle of class"

Mike attempted to cut in but got shushed by the teacher.

"Im not accepting it" The teacher said looking at Santana them Mike.

"I would expect this from you Miss Lopez, but from you Mr Chang, im surprised" the teacher said in a stern voice

Mike kept quiet trying not to make things worse. The teacher walked over to her desk and got a notepad and pen. She then walked back to were Mike and Santana were standing side by side.

"Im sending the both of you to the principal's office" She said folding the peice of paper and giving it to Mike.

"If you had of talked with anyone else Mr Chang, I would have given you a warning, but because you decided to talk with Miss Lopez you get sent to the principals office."

The teacher then handed Santana her note and gestured for them to leave.

Mike looked at Santana quickly. She could see the anger in his eyes. He walked out of the classroom first, then Santana. They walked down the hall heading for the stairs.

Mike was furious. He had never gotten in to trouble before. His dad would be so angry and ashamed when he found out, and Mike would never hear the end of it. Mike's jaw was clenched and he was gripping the paper in his hand, crushing it into a ball. If Santana could have just done her work and left him alone, none of that would have happened. Then Mike began to think more about the problem and began to think it was Quinn's fault, that he got in trouble. If Quinn had of just left Santana out of it. If she never talked to Santana about their past and present he wouldnt be in that situation, because Santana would have had nothing to talk about. Mike reached the stairs and walked down them quickly. When Mike got halfways down he heard.

"Mike im sorry I got you in trouble I just ..."

"You just what couldnt keep you nose out of other peoples business, couldnt wait till after class, couldnt keep it to yourself!" Mike said turning around and letting all his buried angry out at Santana. His voice echo through the empty halls of McKinley..

Santana paused. She had never seen Mike angry, let alone that angry. She was stunned, she didnt know if she should say something, or do something.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt have yelled at you, its not your fault" Mike said looking into her eyes with shame. He was ashamed for yelling at her, for letting his anger towards Quinn out. Santana didnt deserve getting yelled at like that, it wasnt her he was angry at.

Santana walked down to the step he was on and looked into his eyes giving him a small smile. She then gestured for them to keep walking. Mike was expecting a slap or for Santana to go all Lima Heights on him, but she held back, she understood and that changed what Mike thought about her. Mike and Santana walked side by side down the next hallway.

"I am really sorry about getting you in trouble" Santana see quickly glancing at him

"It's okay you didnt make me talk back" Mike said shooting her a smile

"Ive never seen you so angry, actually ive never seen you angry at all" she said with a concerned tone

"In that moment I let out all my built up anger, towards ... Quinn out" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He isnt the sort to get angry, but the way Quinn treated him early wasnt the Quinn he knew. That small fact its self made him angry, but the way she treated him early made him furious.

"Well im just glad you let it out at me and not some big football player, who could snap you in half" She said with a giggle. Santana was attempting to lift the mood and it worked.

Mike smiled at her letting out a chuckle, before continuing to walk along with Santana, exploring the idea of him getting attacked by a big football player.

When they got into the principals office they walked to the front desk and showed the lady their notes.

"Please take a seat principal Figgins will be with you as soon as he can" she said will gesturing to the seats.

Mike and Santana took a seat next to each other. Mike looked around the room, taking it all in. He had never been to the principal unless it was to collect an award. He had never gotten in much trouble, he was quiet and obendent. He followed the rules and stayed away from trouble. Santana on the other hand was very familiar with the principals office and all that came with it.

* * *

><p>"What does this sign mean" Brittany said pointing to the minus sign<p>

"Brittany I already told you what that sign is" Quinn said with a sign and her head in her hands. Quinn had gotten no work down, because with helping Brittany and her mind being filled with all things Mike, she couldnt get any work done.

"This add sign is missing a line" Brittany whispered

"Thats because its a minus sign not an add sign Britt" Quinn whispered back. Quinn didnt get mad at Brittany or think she was stupid. Quinn just wanted to help Brittany, and was use to her questions.

"How do leprechaun count all the gold in the pot at the end of the rainbow." Brittany said curiously

"Im not sure Britt" Quinn said managing a small smile, which was soon followed with a big long sigh. She couldnt get her mind off the situation in the halls early. She was mad at herself for yelling at him. She couldnt imagine how that made him feel. She knew that would have completly shocked him. That Quinn that yelled at him in the hallway wasnt the Quinn he knew and it wasnt the Quinn she liked.

"I bet they have like a leprechaun counting group that they take it too"

"Probably"

"Quinn"

"Yes Brittany"

"How could one leprechaun carry a whole pot of gold by themselves"

Quinn just shrugged at her, not knowing why Brittany had an obsession with leprechaun's today

"I know its because their magic right?" Brittany said a little too loudly

Quinn smiled at brittany giving her a little nod

"I knew it" Brittany whispered to herself.

"I suggest the both of you collect your things and come to my desk" the teacher said standing beside Quinn's desk towering over her.

Quinn collected her belongings and stood up out of her chair.

She looked over at Brittany who also had her belongings and was about to get out of her chair.

Quinn walked up to the teachers desk and stood infront of it. Brittany then came up and stood next to Quinn.

"Her are your notes go straight to the principals office, you should both know where it is" the teacher said before handing them theirs notes.

"Last time I got lost and ended up in the supply closet" Brittany said looking at the teacher

The teacher raised one eyebrow at her.

"I'll take her there miss" Quinn said quickly jumping in

"Good" the teacher said before opening her book and getting back to work.

Quinn and Brittany walked out of the maths classroom and headed down the hall.

Quinn and Brittany headed for the stairs that lead to the principals office.

"Do you and Mike love each other?" Brittany said trying to make conversation.

"Santana told you didnt she?" Quinn said looking at Brittany

"Santana knows about your secret love?" Brittany said looking at Quinn

Brittany was many things but she wasnt a liar and Quinn knew that.

"So if Santana didnt tell you then how did you know"

"Ive seen the way you too look at each other, its the same way Artie looks at Tina or Finn looks at Rachel. Oh and by the way, you too would make cute little blonde dancing babys" Brittany said with a big smile on her face

Quinn giggled to herself, then smiled a big smile at Brittany

"Thanks for the talk Britt" Quinn said as they were just about at the principals office

"You know im always here for you" Brittany said smiling at her.

They walked into the principal's office not noticing that Mike and Santana were their.

They handed the lady their notes and were told to sit and wait.

They turned around and Quinn froze

Quinn stared into Mike's eyes shocked. She didnt want to be there facing him after what she did to him. She thought Mike would never forgive her for that, she would never forgive herself for that.

Mike stared into Quinn's eyes knowing she was shocked. Mike didnt really want to be there with her. He could still feel anger towards her. He knew he would forgive her, but not right there not right then.

**Authors Note: **Thankyou for reading the newest chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. We met a new Quinn in this chapter which I found very exciting to write. So Mike and Quinn are having a little fight at the moment. This is the longest chapter ive writen by far, but I got into a writing rythm and couldnt stop.

**Please Review :D**


	4. Personal Matters

Quinn just stared at the wall, a million thoughts were flooding her mind. Brittany pulled Quinn to the nearest seats in the office. Quinn sat their looking at her feet, the scene, earlier, replaying in her mind. She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed she had only been there for 5 minutes. It felt like 5 hours, the tension in the air was thick, Quinn felt like she couldnt breath. She began to tap her heel on the ground and fiddle with her hands. She did this often when she was nervous, and it often annoys people. She had her hands placed on each leg as she sat there, trying to pass time. She wished she could be anywhere else, she just didnt want to be near him. She knew he wasnt the type to get mad, but what she did to him would make anyone mad, but she was still mad at herself.

* * *

><p>Mike heard tapping and he knew it was Quinn. She always taps her heel and plays with her hands when she's nervous. Mike sat in his seat picking at his shirt, which is what he did when he was nervous. He could feel the tension in the room. He just wanted to escape, he didnt want to be near her. He felt the angry boiling inside him, and the last thing he wanted to do was let it out and make the situation worse. He buried the angry, holding it off until he can reach the nearest punching bag. It was silent in the office he could hear ever little noise like it was the loudest thing ever. He heard the clock tick, he heard Santana move in her seat, he heard mumbling from Principal Figgins office. He wanted to get his punishment and run out of there, and just keep running until he was far away from Quinn. Even though he knows Quinn deserves it, he didnt want to yell at her and make her feel the way he is. Mike then heard Principal Figgins assisants voice.<p>

"Mike and Santana, Principal Figgins will see you now" the assisant said gesturing to his office door.

Mike got up out of his seat, he turned to look at Santana and glanced at Quinn. She looked sad, disappointed in herself. He felt for her, he really did. Santana got up, flicked her hair back over her shoulder and walked into Principal Figgins office. Mike looked at Quinn one last time, before turning around and walking into Principal Figgins office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Quinn and Brittany, Principal Figgins will see you at the same time"<p>

Quinn didnt want to hear that, all she wanted was to not be near Mike anymore. Mike and Santana had already entered Principal Figgins office, and she knew they didnt know her and Brittany were joining them. Quinn stood up out of her chair and turned around to wait for Brittany. Brittany got up and they walked in together. Brittany quickly moved to the seat next to Santana, so Quinn had no choice but to sit next to Mike. Brittany saw herself as being a match maker in that moment, she thought if they sat next to each other their problems would be solved. Quinn didnt want to look into his eyes, she didnt want him to see her like this. She sat down in the chair and looked at Principal Figgins, waiting for him to dish out punishments. She could feel Mike looking at her, she always felt a certain way when Mike looked at her. She wanted to look back, but she felt she didnt deserve to look into his beautiful brown eyes. She could feel tears surfacing but she held them back. She felt selfish and so stupid. If anyone was going to be upset about the scene earlier it should be Mike. He's the one that got yelled at, and disrespected. She didnt deserve to feel sad. She was sad because she didnt mean a word she said in the hallway, and knowing that she said them made her upset. She thought Mike would never forgive her for what she said, which made her tear up in that moment. She was also upset because she should Mike the Quinn he didnt know, and the Quinn she didnt like. The bitchy, selfish, mean head cheerleader Quinn.

"Mr Chang, what a surprise" Principal Figgins said.

"I have read over all of your notes" He said scanning over the four students faces

"All of you were caught talking in class" He said in a stern voice.

"Would anyone care to tell me what was so important, it needed to be discussed during class" He said looking at them all and stopping at Mike. Mike was the only one that was looking at him and not the ground. To Mike that was a sign of respect. Principal Figgins looked away from Mike and stopped at Santana.

"Miss Lopez what was so important that you and Mr Chang had to talk during class?" He said

Santana looked to her left at Mike and Quinn, she locked eyes with Quinn. Quinn didnt know what they were talking about class, so she had no idea why Santana was looking at her. Santana looked back at Principal Figgins.

"We were talking about biology" Santana said confidently

"Is that true Mr Chang?" Principal Figgins said focusing all his attention on Mike.

"No" Mike said. Mike has never been a liar and he wasnt about to start then.

"We were talking about personal matters" Mike said not want to look at Santana, he was afraid she might turn him into stone if he looked into her eyes.

"I see" said Principal Figgins giving Santana a questionable look.

"Miss Pierce, what were you and Miss Fabray talking about"

"We were talking about leprechaun's and lo..."

"And personal matters, Principal Figgins" Quinn said jumping in before Brittany told everyone in the room she loved Mike.

"Well then, soon as you all seem to think it's okay to talk about personal matters during class"

"You all have detention for a week" Principal Figgins said before gesturing towards the door.

Quinn stood up out of her seat and walked out of his office. She didnt stop to walk with Santana, the further she was from Mike the better.

* * *

><p>Mike walked out behind Quinn. He didnt know where he was going to go, just as long as he didnt go the same way as her he would be alright. Quinn walked out of the office and turned right to go up the stairs. Mike turned left down the hallway, to get away from her. He was walking quickly down the hallway, when he felt someone grab his arm. He was quickly pulled around to face them, and realized it was Santana. He rolled his eyes and tryed to pull away from her. Santana held onto him tightly, she wasnt going to let him get away. Mike gave up on trying to get away, he was afraid if he pulled much harder he might hurt her.<p>

"You need to talk to her Chang, im serious" She said looking very concerned.

"I dont have to do anything"

"Mike please talk to her"

"No" Mike said sternly. He felt his anger surfacing and didnt want to let it escape again

"Mike she's beating herself up"

"And"

"Dont pretend like you dont care"

Mike cared, Mike cared alot. He hated seeing her beat herself up, but if he couldnt go back and talk to her. If he did the anger might escape and he didnt want to say anything he would regret. He didnt want to make her feel anymore sadness, he didnt want to make her feel the way he did.

"I cant" Mike said pulling out of Santana's grip but not walking away, he stood looking into her eyes. Mike also saw this as a sign of respect, not walking away until someone is finished talking.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt Brittany grab her arm and stop her. She turned around to face her and gave her a curious look. Brittany pulled Quinn down the stairs and past the Principals office. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Quinn noticed Santana talking to Mike further up. She began to tear up again, she saw him pull out of Santana's grip. A tear rolled down her cheek and Quinn couldnt let Mike see. So she ran up the stairs and into the females bathroom. Brittany ran after her, Brittany wanted to be there for Quinn and she wasnt going to let anything get in her way.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike saw Quinn run away. His angry disappeared and concern filled his body. He was worried for her, he was sad because she was sad. It's like their connected and no matter how hard he trys to break the connection between them, something wont give.<p>

"Mike come talk to her, come comfort her" Santana said hopefully. Hoping something would change inside him and he would come comfort her, because she needed him.

Mike thought about it. Thats all he wanted to do, was run after her and hold her in his arms. To brush the hair out of her face and tell her it was all gonna be ok. To tell her he loves her and always will.

"Im sorry Santana, I cant be that person for her anymore" Mike said before walking down the hallway.

Sadness and concern were all he felt. He walked down the halls, wishing he was stronger. He walked into the locker room and straight through to the football field. He walked out into the rain and all the way to the middle of the field. He stood their silent, he didnt know what to do, what to say to make things better. He sat down on the grass, then layed down on his back. He looked up at the sky as raindrops landed all over his body. He thought back to the great moments he had with Quinn when they were younger. The late night walky talky conversations, the backyard water fights and most of all the smiles and hugs they gave each other all the time.

* * *

><p>Quinn lent against the wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor crying. Brittany ran through the door, before stopping and looking at her broken friend. Brittany sat down next to her hugging her to let her know she was there. Brittany wasnt the smartest girl at McKinley, but when it came to Quinn she knew a lot. A lot about Quinn's feelings, her struggles and her family life. Brittany knew Quinn really needed Mike, but she also knew that sitting with Quinn and hugging her was going to make her feel a bit better.<p>

Santana walked throught the door, she stood at the entrance letting a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping nobody saw it.

"I saw that" Brittany said.

Santana smiled and sat on the other side of Quinn and hugged her as well. Santana knew everything about Quinn and Mike's relationship, and if Mike wasnt going to be there for Quinn, she was.

The unholy trinity sat together on the floor of the female's bathroom together. Santana and Brittany letting Quinn cry it all out, while shedding a tear or two themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Sorry this took me so long, been hanging out with family and stuff. So just some character development in this chapter. Quinn is more broken then we have ever seen her and Mike also. Hopefully the next chapter wont be too far away.

**Please Review :D**


	5. The rains coming down

Mike's mind was filled with everything Quinn. He layed in the middle of the football field, with raindrops hitting him and the ground around him. Mike couldnt lay there and bury his emotions anymore, it was too much. He placed his hands on either side of his head and flipped himself up to stand. Mike looked around making sure nobody was watching him. Then Mike began to dance, putting everything he had into every move. Dancing was Mike's way of getting his anger and emotion out. Mike loved dancing in the rain, the way the rain should make him feel heavier but somehow it makes him feel lighter. As Mike dance the rain came down on him, the water raised from the grass as we swept his feet over it. All of Mike's built up anger was disappearing as he danced. He landed every move perfectly. He found when he dance with no pressure, he danced a lot better.

* * *

><p>The unholy trinity was closer than ever sitting on that bathroom floor. Brittany and Santana just held onto Quinn and comforted her in her time of need. Quinn loved Santana and Brittany and loved that they were there for her in a time of need. They made her feel a bit better, but she was still empty without Mike.<p>

"Okay enough of this pity party" Santana said standing up and looking down at Quinn and Brittany

Brittany stood up and moved next to Santana looking down at Quinn too.

"Come on, no more poor Quinn" Santana said reaching out her hand to Quinn

"I need him" Quinn said looking down at the ground

"You dont need him Quinn" Santana said

"Yea" Brittany backed her up

Quinn took Santana's, still, extended arm. Not because she thought they were right, but to avoid an argument. Santana pulled Quinn up and turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Brittany followed suit, so did Quinn. They walked down the hallway and started to walk up the stairs towards their lockers. Quinn followed Santana and Brittany. Quinn turned her head for a few seconds and she saw him. She stopped instantly, she moved closer to the window. She looked out onto the football field. She saw Mike dancing in the middle, the rain coming down on him. His grace, his beauty when he danced, she was always amazed. She loved watching him dance wether it was serious or not. She loved how he put so much emotion and feeling into his dancing. When ever he danced she couldnt help but stop and stare.

"Quinn come on" Santana said from the top of the stairs.

Quinn felt a urge of confidents come over her. She ran down the stairs and through the halls. She went straight through the locker room and stopped at the edge of the football field. She took a deep breath then ran out into the rain, heading straight for Mike. Quinn hadnt stop to think about this and that was probably a good thing. If she had of stopped and thought about it, she probably wouldnt have done it.

* * *

><p>"Mike" Quinn yelled<p>

Quinn could see that Mike was totally surprised to turn around and see her running towards him. She saw him stopped dancing and stand there in shock.

"I miss you" Quinn said stopping in front of him and looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

Mike stood there in silence, letting Quinn say what she need too.

"And I know I hurt you, and im so sorry about that" Quinn said feeling tears surface again.

"But I need you Mike, and want to be with you" Quinn said reaching out and holding Mike's hand. Tears filling her eyes, she needed to hear it back.

Rain hitting the ground was all they heard. They stood their silent. Quinn looking at Mike, and Mike looking at the ground.

"Please say something, anything" Quinn said pleading for Mike to say something.

"We need to start on the assingment. We'll meet in the library after school tomorrow" Mike said brushing past Quinn's shoulder, pulling his hand out of her's, and begining to walk off the football field.

"What about us?" Quinn said turning around to face him, while holding back tears

"Ill see you in the library tomorrow" Mike said before walking off the field

Quinn wasnt going to give up hope on them just yet. She held strong, and walked off the football field.

* * *

><p>Mike walked into the library the next day and was extremly surprised to see Quinn already sitting their waiting for him. Quinn was never early, when ever she was late she would say she was fashionable late. Mike was really happy to see Quinn there early and taking this assignment seriously. Neither of them was excited for this assignment but it had to be done, so it was good to see Quinn making an effort to make it easier.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn had been waiting for Mike for a while. It wasnt that he was late, she was extreme early. She wanted to show Mike that she was going to take this assigment seriously.<p>

"What should we start with?" Mike said sitting down in the seat across from Quinn. He took his jacket off and placed it on the chair next to him before focusing all his attention on Quinn.

"How about basic information?" Quinn said. Quinn pritty much knew Mike's basic information, but she was okay with hearing it again.

"Good idea" Mike said looking up from his book and smiling at her.

When she was waiting for Mike in the library Quinn was still feeling uneasy about yesterday. But seeing him smile at her made all the nerves disappear.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

"We better head to Glee Club" Quinn said closing her book and giving Mike a small sweet smile

"It's been 2 hours already" Mike said looking at his watch

"Wow that went quick, but we got a lot of work done" Mike said smiling back and closing his book

They both pack their things into their bags and stood up out of their chairs.

Mike grabbed his jacket, then gave Quinn a big smile and gestured for her to go first. Quinn smiled back and walked past him out the door

They walked into Glee Club and Quinn took a seat next to Mercedes and Tina. Mike moved more towards the back, sitting next to Kurt and Puck

Mike had gotten more confident in his singing since he played Riff in West Side Story. He already told Mr Schuester earlier he wanted to sing a song this lesson and Mr Schuester had agreed. Mike couldnt back out now, so he pick one of his favorite songs and got ready for Mr Schuester to call him up. Mike was nervous and excited. The song was important to him and bookmark the most amazing night of his life. A night that happened to be spent with Quinn.

"Mike, buddy, come sing us a song huh" Mr Schuester said before walking and sitting up the back of the choir room.

Mike stood up and walked down to the middle of the choir room. He could feel the pressure, all eyes were on him.

"Im going to sing 'Longest Night' by Howie Day" Mike said gesturing for the musicians to begin

Mike sang:

_Is it dark, where you are?_  
><em>Can you count the stars where you are?<em>  
><em>Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?<em>

_Are you lost, where you are?_  
><em>Can you find your way when you're so far?<em>  
><em>Do you fear, where you are?<em>  
><em>A thousand nights alone<em>

_So here we are set into motion  
><em>_We'll steal a car and crash in the ocean_  
><em>You and I, caught in a fading light<em>  
><em>On the longest night<em>

_It's enough, just to find love _  
><em>It's the only thing to be sure of<em>  
><em>So hard, to let go of<em>  
><em>A thousand times or more<em>  
><em>I was close to a fault line<em>  
><em>Heaven knows, you showed up in time<em>  
><em>Was it real?<em>  
><em>Now I feel, like I'm never coming down<em>

_So here we are, set into motion_  
><em>Steal a car, crash in the ocean<em>  
><em>You and I, caught in a fading light<em>  
><em>On the longest night<em>

_I recall when we were together_  
><em>Even now it seems like forever<em>  
><em>So alive caught in a fading light<em>  
><em>On the longest night<em>

_Can we go too far to find, what is waiting here?_  
><em>A little fall from grace<em>  
><em>On the longest night<em>

_Did we go too far to find, what is waiting here?_  
><em>We'll take a little time, to open again<em>

_Is it dark where you are?_  
><em>Can you count the stars where you are?<em>

* * *

><p>Mike finished and the Glee Club applauded him. He looked up at Quinn who was smiling at him, clapping. That song meant something to both him and Quinn. They both full remeber the night that change things for them. The night in Junior year when they laided their feeling down on the table. Forgetting about everyone and everything, just the two of them <em>on the longest night. <em>After thinking more about that night Quinn and Mike both remeber the ending which puts a frown on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I say this about every chapter, but I really like this one. Mike and Quinn have moved past fighting and are now getting that friendship back. The next chapter will be the night in Junior year, that I breifly explained at the end. That night changed Mike and Quinn relationship so it's pritty important, but like I hinted the night ended badly. And finally they started the assignment, which shouldnt have taken so long but I felt they needed character development.

**Please Review =D**


End file.
